


UNREQUITED LOVE

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Court, Drama, M/M, Mini os, Romance, lettre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas connu un amour en retour.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	UNREQUITED LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> ~ J'osais pas vraiment montrer cet OS, enfin un mini, ou appelez ça une lettre, comme vous le voulez x) L'écriture c'est un gros moyen d'expression pour moi. Je suis rarement ouverte sur des sujet de manque ou sur le mot "Je t'aime" que j'emploie peu dans mes fictions pour diverses raisons :p Mais j'avais juste envie de partager un sujet qui touche autant de monde mais qui oublie souvent d'être exploitée. J'ai écris ces quelques phrases à ma sauce, en mode DBSK surtout xD Ici, c'est Changmin qui parle et qui s'adresse à Yoochun. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce pairing ♥ Mais vous pouvez imaginer qui vous voulez ici, vous êtes libre . Je m'inspire légèrement de la "séparation" du groupe quelque peu tourné différemment mais à ne prendre sous aucun mal. Le but ici est de surtout de bien mettre en valeur la notion d'amour à sens unique. Bon, je sens qu'on va me traiter de fleur bleue ou de cas désespéré, et j'appréhende vos réactions pour ceux qui lisent. x)

_Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas connu un amour en retour._

_~  
_

Je t'ai toujours regardé ...

Je t'ai toujours aimé ...

De loin.

Et ça me suffisait.

  
Hyung.  
  
Je me sens si mélancolique dernièrement. Les années ne cessent de passer devant moi. Et pourtant, tu es toujours dans un coin de ma conscience qui s'obstine à faire apparaître ton visage.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier ?  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que mes pensées se concentrent uniquement sur toi ?  
  
J'ai bien d'autres préoccupations, bien plus de choses à faire, que de me réfugier dans ses souvenirs.  
  
Comment qualifier ses souvenirs ? Qu'ils soient heureux ou tristes ... Parmi eux, où sont les moments où tu as essayé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de me regarder comme un homme regarde un autre homme ?  
  
Je suis bien naïf de te demander ça ...  
  
Je suis bien trop stupide.  
  
Parce que je n'ai jamais été capable de t'avouer mes sentiments .  
  
Mes sentiments pour toi, Hyung.  
  
Le fait que moi, je t'aime ...  
  


... Et que toi non.

Je le savais pourtant.  
  
Je savais qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance.  
  
Mais mon obstination était apparemment trop forte pour que je puisse voir autre chose que toi.  
  
Tu émanais une telle attraction et mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de toi.  
  
Quand tu riais, j'étais heureux.  
  
Et quand tu pleurais, je sanglotais autant que toi.  
  
  
Mais ça, tu ne le voyais pas.  
  
  
Parce que Hyung, tu ne pensais pas à moi.  
  
Alors, je me demande pourquoi ...  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça pour toi ?  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat à la chamade et mon corps se réchauffe à tes moindres expressions ?  
  
Cette sensation de savoir qu'on aime quelqu'un, c'est si bon, si agréable, c'est une chose incroyable ...  
  
  
Mais aimer ce n'est pas suffisant ... c'est même épuisant.  
  
Et sans comprendre pourquoi, ça fait mal ...  
  
  
L'amour à sens unique, hein ?  
  
Le seul échange où il n'y a rien en retour.  
  
Rien de ta part.  
  
  
Je suis trop méchant. Je t'en demande trop Hyung.  
  
Mes désirs me surpassent alors que je cherche à me résonner que parmi les membres, tu as été mon meilleur grand frère.  
  
Mon ami.  
  
Mon confident.  
  
Celui qui m'avait enlacé lorsque je pleurais devant tout le monde.  
  
Celui qui me comprend le mieux alors que je suis le plus réservé.  
  
Celui qui s'occupait le mieux de moi même lorsque tu avais mal.  
  
  
Hyung, tu avais un si grand cœur.  
  
Mais il n'y avait pas de place pour moi, hein ?  
  
Pas assez pour franchir cette barrière.  
  
  
Pour que tu m'aimes en retour.  
  
  
Tu n'y as même pas pensé... Malgré mes regards plus appuyés, mes messages visuels qui t'envoyaient des milliers de mots que tu ne recevais pas.  
  
Ou que tu ne voulais pas recevoir.  
  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'espérais après tout ?  
  
Je suis vraiment idiot de souhaiter toute ton attention alors que tu ne sais rien.  
  
Je te nomme coupable de ma souffrance alors que c'est moi qui n'est rien fait.  
  
C'est moi le lâche.  
  
C'est moi qui avais peur.  
  
Parce que mes sentiments devenaient de plus en plus forts.  
  
Et je les craignais.  
  
J'étais effrayé qu'ils brisent ce qu'on avait déjà construit ensemble.  
  
  
Alors, je me suis tu.  
  
Et j'ai continué à t'aimer dans le silence.  
  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit définitivement séparé.  
  
Quand tu es parti et que je ne t'ai plus revu.  
  
Quand nos voix se sont quittées pour chanter chacun de notre côté.  
  
Je pensais sérieusement que j'allais perdre ma voix sans ta présence.  
  
Parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de chanter.  
  
Mis à part quand je te criais que je t'aimais.  
  
  
Ne plus te voir c'était peut-être la solution.  
  
Je vivais malgré tout avec un cœur brisé.  
  
Un cœur qui n'avait jamais connu de battements en retour.  
  
Je continuais donc à chanter sans toi.  
  
  
Mais pour dire quoi ?  
  
Quelle était ma raison de chanter dorénavant ?  
  
J'étais dépassé, Hyung.  
  
Je n'y voyais plus d'intérêt.  
  
  
Jusqu'à ce que le temps fasse les choses ...  
  
  
Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, Hyung ?  
  
Ça fait trop longtemps ...  
  
Et pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais oublié.  
  
Jamais.  
  
Mon égoïste amour était bien inné.  
  
Et encore aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi ...  
  
... Je t'ai autant aimé.  
  
Non.  
  
... Pourquoi je t'aime autant.  
  
  
Pardonne-moi Hyung, de t'aimer de cette façon alors que tu ne sais rien.  
  
  
Je suis idiot hein ?  
  
  
Ça m'est égal.  
  
Je continuerais à t'aimer ainsi.  
  
À t'aimer de loin.  
  
Parce que te voir heureux, Hyung, te voir sourire...  
  
Ça me suffit.  
  
Ça me rend suffisamment fort.  
  
C'est ma manière de t'aimer.  
  
  


Comme les millions de gens qui aiment une personne sans le moindre amour en retour ...


End file.
